Tsukunes b-day
by cameronwayne
Summary: It is Tsukunes 11th b-day and he celebrates it with moka rated most for latter chaps
1. Chibi 1

**A/N Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating my stories. I kind of lost my inspiration to write, but know I'm back and I hope to write a new chapter for ****Yuri Just Wants to Have Fun****, and I want to give a big thank you to one of my favorite writers on fanfiction, NGI-InVaderX, for all of his support. I also want to say thank u to all of the other 5,113 people that have read my story, thank you all for reading it. Now that's out of the way I am writing a Rosario Vampire one shot today because yesterday was my birth day(11-01) so I am going to call it Tsukune's birthday as well. And now on with the show.**

**Disclaimer I cameronwayne do not own anything to do with Rosario Vampire sadly because if I did there would never be an end to it.**

**Tsukune thoughts**

_**Moka's thoughts**_

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

"Hey mom what in the world was that?" said a 10 year old Tsukune.

"I don't know what that was sweet heart but let's get home so we can celebrate your birthday ok."

"No mom, screw my birthday! We have to go see who it was and help whoever it was that screamed!" he yelled while running towards were he hear the scream come from. (**with his mother 3 blocks behind him)**

He rounded the next corner and there was an alleyway on his right. When he got to the alley, he stopped and looked down it to see two other boys about his age had cornered a girl with the prettiest emerald green eyes and pretty faded pink hair that clung to her forehead do to her sweating. She was panting from running from the boys. He noticed she also had a small line of blood that ran from the left side of her forehead down to her nose. As both of the boys got closer to her, Tsukune also noticed that one of them was limping a little, and the other kind of had a wheezing noise every time he breathed. He guessed from lucky blows the girl had landed. The one that was limping a little was somewhat shorter than him, had more of a gut and blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Tsukune thought he looked like a sumo wrestler. The other boy that was wheezing was as tall as Tsukune, but while he wasn't as fat as the other guy he was still fatter than Tsukune. He had bleached blonde hair and turquoise eyes.

After Tsukune took in the scene, he started running towards the two other boys. Before the two of them noticed him, he had hit the larger of the two guys in the face, knocking him down on the ground. Next, he was turning to charge the other guy. Right as he turned his head to face the smaller boy, he was hit in the face, causing him stumble and fall backwards. This also caused his eye to hurt and swell up. Tsukune then got up as fast as he could and went to swing his fist but it was blocked. He was then hit in the gut, but before that, he heard the guy he swung at grunt in pain from blocking Tsukune's punch causing Tsukune to smirk before he was hit. After he got hit he dropped to one knee and took a few quick breaths till he could catch his breath. He then stood up and tried to hit the boy again, but this time Tsukune faked his left swing and instead swung his right fist, aiming for the boy's stomach trying to drop the bully in one hit. When Tsukune felt his left fist hit the kid's arm, he also felt his right fist connect with boy's stomach. He then saw the boys eyes get as big as dinner plates as the boy dropped to his knees clutching his stomach in pain, and then he proceeded to throw up on the ground.

Seeing what was about to happen, Tsukune jumped back from the boy before he was puked on and before the kid fell forwards hitting his face hard on the ground. Checking to ensure that both boys were unable to get up, he walked over to the girl with pink hair to ask if she was okay. Reaching to touch her shoulder, he saw the girl flinch away and she screamed "No! Please don't hurt me!"

Tsukune recoiled when she had said that and asked "Hurt you? Why would I hurt you?"

After he said that she had finally opened her eyes since the fight had started, and looked up into his dark brown eyes before she had looked around and found the two boys that were trying to attack her. As she remembered what they were planning to do, she started crying before she had lunged at the boy who saved her, and through crying, she managed to choke out a "Thank you".

When he had finally got her to calm down, he then asked her what her name was.

"It's Moka, Moka Akashiya." She told him.

"Well hi Moka, I am Tsukune Aono. It is nice to meet you" he said as he stuck his hand out to help her up.

At first she flinched a little bit before finally taking it and letting him help her up. As he was helping her up she had caught the scent of blood coming from the boy. She then saw blood coming from his nose and she said "Oh my, you're bleeding, let me help you."

Wiping the blood from his face the scent hit her harder this time. She couldn't help it as she grabbed his face and said "You smell really good. I'm sorry, I can't help it because, you see, I'm a vampire" She then bites his neck and drinks a little of his blood. Realizing what she was doing, she let go of him and jumped back muttering apologies.

He then stood up, looking as if he had been struck by cupid. Moka then asked "Do you hate vampires?"

That snapped Tsukune out of his daydreams. He then chuckled lightly and said "No, I don't hate vampires."

Hearing that, Moka jumped on Tsukune asking him "Well then, can we be friends?"

_**Fin**_

_**Not hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha wait theres more haha**_


	2. Chibi 2

**Hey guys I have some news for you all this is now a coalition story between me and mineng101 so if you get the chance to stop by his profile do so and read some of his own works as well**

"Sure, I would like to be your friend" Tsukune replied while scratching the back of his head.

"Tsukune! There you are, don't run off and leave me like that again mister." Kasumi said running up to the alley. Surprised, Moka quickly released her embrace on Tsukune and hid behind him. Seeing the two boys on the ground, Kasumi rushed over to Tsukune to make sure he wasn't injured.

"What happened here? You're not hurt are…" Kasumi trailed off as she spotted the young pink haired girl cowering behind her son. "Hello" Kasumi said crouching down to appear less intimidating to the scared girl "who are you?

"It's ok Moka, this is my mother." Tsukune assured

"Hello, my name is Moka Akashiya, ma'am." Moka said shyly.

"Aren't you just precious? My Tsukune isn't giving you any trouble, is he?" Kasumi looked to her son.

"N...no ma'am, in fact he saved me from those bullies over there." Moka pointed to the two boys that were starting to get up. Afraid of what they might do, Moka hid behind Tsukune again.

Looking at the boys, Kasumi told them "You boys get out of here now before I alert the authorities." Giving Moka a Tsukune a glare, the two delinquents hurried away. "Now then, you are not hurt any where are you dear?" Kasumi returned her attention to Moka.

"No ma'am, I was just very scared. Thank you for helping me." Moka said bowing.

"Where is your family?" Kasumi inquired

"I.I don't know. I was searching for my mother when I was attacked by those two." Moka said looking at the ground.

"Well, where was the last place you had seen her? Maybe we could help you find her." Kasumi offered.

"She left home several years ago, and I have been searching for her since then. My father had sent me with an attendant, but I ran away from him a couple of days ago." Moka said sadly.

"Your father sent you off with just an attendant? Why would he do something like that?" Kasumi asked.

"My father believes that independence is important to be learned at an early age. I went back to the apartment that had been rented for me, but it was empty." Moka was close to tears now. Tsukune couldn't understand why, but he felt the need to move closer to Moka and give her a hug.

"Where are you staying then?" Kasumi was flabbergasted by the thought that this darling young girl was seemingly abandoned by her father.

I..I don't know, I guess I will have to try and find my way back to my father's home." Moka said dejectedly.

"We have a spare room at our house" Tsukune offered looking at his mother with pleading eyes.

"Yes we do" Kasumi agreed "why don't you come stay with us, at least until we can notify someone in your family."

"I couldn't impose like that, I wouldn't want to be a burden." Moka said.

"I will not have any of that, there is no way you would be a burden to anybody. I insist you come with us, and I will not accept no as an answer." Kasumi stated firmly.

"If you're sure it will be okay." Moka said with a small smile.

"Alright, it's settled then. Now come on, we are having a special dinner tonight because today is Tsukune's birthday." Kasumi said proudly.

"Really?" Moka looked at Tsukune

"Heh heh, um.. yeah" Tsukune blushed "come on, I will show you the room you will be using when we get there."

"Umm..okay" Moka blushed as she took Tsukune's hand. Together they all walked back to the Aono house.

"Tsukune, please show Moka to the bath so that she can get cleaned up. I am going to call my sister to see if she still has some of Kyoko's old clothes left, those should fit her nicely." Kasumi instructed as she went for the phone.

"Here is the bathroom, there are towels and washrags in the closet. Your room is just down the hall on the right. Please let me know if there is anything you need." Tsukune blushed thinking about the cute Moka about to take a bath in his house.

"Umm… Tsukune.. since I am a vampire, I cannot take a bath with normal water, it would hurt me." Moka said shyly.

"Oh wow, I had no idea. How do you bathe?" Tsukune questioned.

"I have to treat the bath with herbs to dilute its purification effects." Moka replied.

"We have herbs in the kitchen, what do you need and I will get it for you." Tsukune offered. Moka listed off a few that would be found in a human kitchen that would make the bath bearable. Rushing downstairs to get the items Moka needed, Tsukune saw that his mother was still talking on the phone. Thankful for her distraction, Tsukune snuck past his mother into the kitchen and grabbed a handful of ingredients and hurried back to the bathroom.

"Thank you Tsukune, these will be perfect." Moka said hugging Tsukune very tightly.

"Okay, I am going to my room, enjoy your bath." Tsukune turned to leave.

"Which room is yours?" Moka asked

"The one across from yours, down the hall on the left." Tsukune pointed towards his door.

"What am I supposed to wear when I get out?" Moka asked blushing deeply.

"Umm.. I guess you could wear mom's robe. You are not that much smaller than her." Tsukune responded with a blush of his own.

"Well..umm..I guess I should get in the bath..umm…thank you again." Moka stammered as she closed the bathroom door. After preparing the water, Moka set down to the task of cleaning herself. 'It feels so good to get clean.' Moka then slipped into the tub to soak a bit. While not perfect, the herbs that Tsukune brought her made the water at least comfortable enough to relax for a few minutes. 'I can't believe that I bit Tsukune, but I am happy that he was able to forgive me, and his blood was sooo tasty. I wonder if he would let me have another taste.' Moka daydreamed.

Moka couldn't stay in the tub for too long, the effect of the herbs was beginning to wear off and the water was starting to affect her skin. 'I am going to have to try and find the proper mixture sometime, I cannot keep using their kitchen cabinet or someone might find out what I am.' Moka thought sourly. Dressing in the robe Tsukune had pointed out after toweling off, Moka went in search of Tsukune while waiting for some clean clothes to wear. Tsukune was in his room playing a video game when Moka knocked on his door "Come in!"

"Oh! Hey Moka, how was the bath?" Tsukune asked after seeing who entered his room.

"It was okay, but I will need to find some herbs to keep just for the bath." Moka replied.

"Yeah, mom might notice if all her cooking seasonings disappeared." Tsukune agreed sheepishly.

Moka giggled softly "What are you playing?" Moka asked looking at the screen.

"BloodRayne, it is a game where you hunt vampires." Tsukune said nonchalantly. Moka paled noticeably " hunt..vampires?" She quickly retreated from the room.

Looking at the door Moka just ran out of, Tsukune suddenly remembered what she was and face palmed. Turning off the game, he ran after Moka "It's just a game!" he called after her.

He found her hiding in the corner of her room. "I'm sorry Moka." He said coming into the room. "Are you really a vampire? You aren't anything like the ones on the game."

"I am. I may look like this now, but" she pointed at the cross hanging from her choker "if my rosary is removed, I turn into my true self, a terrifying super vampire. I was sealed before coming into the human world to look for my mother. She is the only one that can remove the seal, I cannot take it off myself. It is the only thing I have to remember her by." Moka started to tear up.

Tsukune moved closer to her to comfort her "I'll try to help you find her, but we will still need to go to school. You do go to school right?"

"Yes I do, but I don't like going, everyone is so mean to me there. They pick on me because of my hair and make fun of me for believing in monsters." Moka was on the verge of crying again.

"I'm sorry Moka, I will try to protect you as much as I can." Tsukune said resolutely.

"Thank you Tsukune, you have no idea how much that means to me." Moka embraced Tsukune.

"Aunty Kasumi!" Tsukune's cousin Kyoko called out as she entered the Aono household. "I have the clothes you asked mom to send over!"

"Thank you Kyoko, please take them to the guest room!" Kasumi called from the kitchen.

"Okay!" Kyoko called back as she headed up the stairs. Entering the guest room, Kyoko stopped in mid step when she saw Tsukune hugging a strange girl with pink hair that she had never seen before. "Tsukkie!" Kyoko shouted out in surprise, causing the embracing pair to separate very quickly, blushing profusely. "Who is she and why is she dressed only in Aunt Kasumi's bathrobe?!"


	3. Chibi 3

Kyoko wasn't sure why, but she felt a sudden stab of jealousy seeing her cousin in the embrace of some girl she had never seen before. _'Who does she think she is?! I should be the only girl allowed to hug him like that!'_ Kyoko blushed at her own thoughts.

"Kyo!" Tsukune looked at his cousin in surprise. He noticed her blush, but thought it was because of the situation that she had just walked in on. "What are you doing here?"

"Aunt Kasumi called my mom and said that she needed some of my old clothes sent over. I wanted to see you, so I told mom that I would bring them over. I thought Aunt Kasumi was thinking about holding a sale and needed some more stuff." Kyoko explained. "Who is this girl?"

"This is Moka, she is the one that needs the clothes you brought over." Tsukune filled his cousin in. "I saved her from some bullies that were trying to take advantage of her earlier. She doesn't have any where to stay, so mom invited her to stay with us for now."

"Moka, this is my cousin Kyoko." Tsukune finished the introductions.

Moka offered a low bow "I am pleased to meet you, Kyoko. Thank you for the clothes."

"Yes yes, nice you meet you too." Kyoko replied to Moka without taking her eyes off her cousin. "What do you mean she has nowhere to go? How long is she going to stay here?"

"She was separated from her escort while looking for her mother. She has been searching for her mother for a long time now, her mother left home a few years ago you see." Tsukune told Kyoko.

"What about her father?" Kyoko asked starting to feel a little bit sorry for the poor girl.

"My father is the one who allowed me to search for my mother. He believes that it is important to be taught independence at an early age." Moka said forlornly.

"That sounds suspicious, how do we know that you are telling the truth?" Kyoko raised an eyebrow.

"I found her in an alleyway being attacked by two boys." Tsukune defended.

"But she might have just run away from home, how do we know she isn't trying to hide from her parents? I wouldn't want your parents to get accused of kidnapping her." Kyoko stated.

"But I didn't run away from home, I just wanted to find my mother!" Moka broke down into tears.

Tsukune hugged Moka to try and comfort her. "Nice going Kyo, you made her cry."

Kasumi heard the sobbing "Kyoko, leave that poor girl be. Not everything is a conspiracy, I blame your mother for letting you watch those spy movies."

"I'm just trying to protect you, auntie." Kyoko pouted.

"I know you are, but Moka is a sweet girl, I don't think she would lie to us about something like that. Tsukune, please give Moka some privacy so she can get dressed. Dinner will be ready shortly." Kasumi addressed the kids.

"Yes mom" Tsukune said as he departed the room.

"Thank you Mrs. Aono, I really appreciate all you have done for me." Moka said bowing.

"Don't worry sweetie, things are going to work out, you'll see." Kasumi hugged Moka reassuringly.

Tsukune was waiting downstairs while Moka got dressed when his father, Koji, arrived home from work. "Happy birthday Tsukune, did you have a good day today?" Koji asked.

"Hi dad, today was ok. I saved a girl from being attacked by a couple of delinquents." Tsukune relayed to his father excitedly.

"Really now, was she pretty?" Koji asked his son chuckling, thinking that he was exaggerating.

"She is the cutest girl I have ever seen." Tsukune blushed.

"Hey! I'm way cuter than her." Kyoko butted in.

Moka descended the stairs wearing a white knee length dress with a red sash around her waist. Koji's mouth almost hit the floor seeing her. "Wow…Moka, you look so pretty." Tsukune said in wonder.

Moka looked away to try and hide her blush "You really think so?"

"Definitely." Tsukune nodded. "Dad, this is Moka Akashiya. Moka, this is my dad, Koji Aono. She is going to be staying with us for a while.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Moka offered Koji a low bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Koji offered a polite bow back to the girl. 'That's my boy!' was Koji's thought.

"Welcome home dear." Kasumi greeted her husband as she descended the stairs after Moka. "This poor girl has nowhere to go, so I offered her the use of our spare room for now. She is so polite and well mannered, she is just like the daughter I always wanted."

Tsukune saw Moka blush profusely at that. "Mom!"

"Since we have Moka with us for now, why don't we go out for dinner tonight." Koji Suggested "Tsukune, since it is your birthday, where would you like to go?"

"What about that new teppanyaki restaurant that just opened? That way everyone can get what they like. Would that be alright with you, Moka?" Tsukune offered.

Moka just nodded bashfully. She could not believe that this boy was being so nice to her as to even give her the final say as to where they went for his birthday. "That sounds good."

"That is a good idea sweetie." Tsukune's mother commented.

The next day, Kasumi asked Moka "Moka dear, do you have any clothes to go to school in?"

Moka looked at the ground "No ma'am Mrs. Aono, I lost everything when I was attacked by those bullies."

"Well, that just won't do." Kasumi said. "I know, I will take you shopping for some new things later today, and then tomorrow, I can take you to Tsukune's school and register you there. He doesn't have many friends there so maybe you can help each other out."

"Oh no, I am already imposing too much of a burden on your family as it is, you don't have to do anything like that for me." Moka tried to beg off.

"Non-sense, you are not a burden at all, and you are still so young, you need to be in school." Kasumi insisted. Moka could tell that she would not win, so she relented.

"Thank you Mrs. Aono."

"We can have Tsukune come along to carry the bags." Kasumi decided.

Kasumi was helping Moka pick out outfits for school at the local mall while Tsukune loitered around looking bored. 'I don't see why I had to come, I hate shopping.' Tsukune mumbled to himself. He was enjoying spending time with Moka, but he wished that they could be doing something more fun, like going to the arcarde.

"Ohhh don't you look so cute in that outfit." Kasumi gushed catching Tsukune's attention. Moka was wearing a pair of form fitting capri pants with a pink button down shirt that had the top couple of buttons undone to display her Rosario. "That is a beautiful cross, I noticed that you never take it off though." Kasumi commented.

"It is the only thing I have left from my mother, I am afraid that I will lose it if I take it off." Moka half lied.

"That is so sad, I believe that you will find her one day though." Kasumi assured Moka.

"You really think so?" Moka asked hopeful.

"I do, but I also think that you need to keep up with school as well, I sure that is what she would want too." Kasumi said.

"Yes ma'am, I will."

"Wow, Moka, you look really good in that." Tsukune commented when he saw her outfit.

Th..thank you." Moka blushed.

"Oh Moka!" Kasumi called for a couple of aisles over "We can't forget to get you new underwear as well." Both Moka and Tsukune flushed bright red at that announcement.

"Thank you again for the clothes Mrs. Aono, you really didn't have to go all out like this." Moka thanked Tsukune's mother.

"you can say that again" Tsukune grumbled under the weight of so many clothes bags and shoe boxes.

"Don't worry, I am just happy that we are able to help you." Kasumi walked along almost skipping, she loved shopping and had bought some items for herself while shopping for Moka.

Later after dinner, Moka was talking with Tsukune in his room. "I can't believe how much you and your family are doing for me, I mean, I am just a stranger to you all. Why are you doing all this?" Moka was so overwhelmed that she was almost in tears. "Nobody has ever been this nice to me before."

"Well, I know that my mom loves any excuse to shop and she seems to adore you. My mom has always wanted a daughter to dote on, but after I was born, my parents found out that my mom cannot have any more babies. I think she sees an opportunity to live out her dream of having a daughter, although she maybe going a little overboard." Tsukune explained.

"Oh wow, I had no idea. Don't worry, I won't say anything about it." Moka promised.

"Umm. Moka…" Tsukune suddenly looked nervous.

"Yes Tsukune?" Moka wondered why he was acting differently.

"Well..um…you see.. I . umm.. know that we umm.. only just met and all, but, umm.. I think I might really like you." Tsukune couldn't believe how nervous he was feeling at the moment.

Moka started blushing bright red at Tsukune's confession. "Tsukune, I like you too, but I think it is too early to know if I like you like you, but I know that you make me feel things I have never felt before."

"I understand" Tsukune said dejectedly.

"I have never been close to others before, I just need some time to sort out my feelings." Moka explained.

"Ok, we'll take things slow then." Tsukune agreed "Would you like some of my blood?"

"Thank you Tsukune!" Moka exclaimed excitedly as she jumped towards Tsukune. Tsukune, not expecting Moka to rush at him put his hands up to catch her and felt something metallic in his hands. Looking confused, Moka questioned "My rosary came off?"

Tsukune was blinded by the flash of light that engulfed his room.


End file.
